


Meanings

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Riku loves Sora, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is sappy, and Sora loves Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: A bouquet of flowers filled with meanings.





	Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with the idea of: 'what if Sora gives Riku a bouquet'

"There's so many things in here!"

Sora gasped in wonder as he looks around the festivities of Kingdom Corona. Stalls of anything and everything were scattered around, banners of purple with a yellow sun still  tied to every house window and dancing along the winds from the sea.

It's very lively and bright that Sora is vibrating from excitement, going off his way to look at each stall individually since he hadn't had the chance to do so the first time he's here.

There are so many ingredients and herbs! Little Chef's going to have a field day for their next delivery!

The brunette kept on walking, examining, until he stops in a flower stall, awestruck at the many colors and kinds of flowers.

"Care for some flowers young man?" The stallkeeper, an old woman, offered, standing beside Sora and tending to some flowers.

"Not really, I guess, but your flowers look lovely Ma'am!" Said Sora, scratching the back of his head with a grin.

The old lady chuckled and thanked him for the compliment.

Sora looked at the flowers more, looking at each individually before his eyes darted to a white flower hanging from its green stem.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what flower this is?"

The stallkeeper looked at the flower Sora pointed and chuckled, "that's a Lily of the Valley dearie, it means sweetness, humility, returning happiness, trust."

"Flowers have meanings?"

"They all do, like this one, a black tulip means power, strength, and supreme elegance."

An image popped into Sora's head.

A certain silverette in the training room back at the Tower, moving with his Keyblade like he's dancing and not fighting, the incorporated twirls in an aerial attack and a turn with a ground one, for Sora he is the meaning of elegance.

_'Reminds me of Riku,'_ thought the brunette with a soft smile.

The old lady noticed this and chuckled again, "it reminded you of someone isn't it? A loved one?"

Sora blushed at that statement, not expecting for the old lady to hit the nail on the head, nor even expecting the lady to see through him!

Sure Riku and him have been together after their Mark of Mastery Exam, after admitting to one another how scared they were (Riku at losing Sora and Sora being separated from Riku again), but with their respective journeys they really didn't have the time to be together-together other than the blessed nights they both were there.

Now that he remembers it he actually quite miss the silverette despite him boarding the other with texts and selfies.

"Why don't you send him a bouquet? If you miss him that much at least when he comes back he has something to greet him that you personally picked." Suggested the old lady, smiling at him.

That… actually wasn't a bad idea!

"Sure! But, ah, well, I don't know flower languages and I don't want to accidentally insult him with it..." admitted Sora sheepishly, scratching his cheeks a little.

_'Wouldn't that be hilarious, me accidentally telling him that he looks like a tomato or something!'_

"Then I'll help, and I will give you a discount as well for being such a caring boy."

"Thank you very much Ma'am!"

* * *

"Guys can we go back to the Gummiship for a while? I have to keep these in water!" Sora lifted up the, rather big, bouquet of flowers gently.

"That's a lot of flowers!" Commented Goofy with a _ahuck._

"Yeah I might kind of overboarded with it..."

_'There were so many flowers with meanings I want to say to Riku, to remind him…'_

"Anything for Riku huh..." Donald eyed him with a teasing look.

_Whoops_ did he say that out loud?

"We're done with the shopping for ingredients anyways, why not deliver them to the Tower before going to the Bistro!" Suggested his dog companion, ever so smart despite his demeanor.

"Good idea! Let's go then!"

* * *

When Riku got back from their recent exhibition from the Realm of Darkness he is full on ready to crash into his bed and sleep until they go back.

Sadly Sora just left, or so King Mickey had told him, but he knew the brunette has his own journey to take care of, plus it's not like he won't see Sora! The brunette, ever since he got his Gummiphone, has been texting and sending him stuff nonstop and it's the light in the sour aura of the Realm of Darkness for the silverette.

"I'll come by when it's time to go, have a good rest Riku!" was Mickey's final words to him before he entered his room.

He would have dove into his bed like what he had planned but his eyes caught something that made him stop and just look.

A bouquet of flowers in a vase by his windowsill.

Confused, the Master walked towards the new addition to his room, examining the bouquet before his face erupted into a deep red shade.

A mix of White Carnations, Daisies, Gardenias and Lilies of the Valley.

He's read a lot of flower language in the library a lot (due to his curiosity of course!) and the meanings of the flowers made his cheeks go more red and his face contorted into adoration and embarrassment and fill his stomach with butterflies.

Riku immediately knows who placed the flowers here, someone who's so sappy, cheesy, and adoring that is currently worlds away from him.

**_PING!_ **

Speaking of said sap.

Riku opened his Gummiphone and smiled and laughed at the message.

_'Hope u love the flowers! Stall lady helped me with the meanings so I dont accidentally say 'u look like a tomato' or sumthing! Im so sad I wont get to give them to u personally wouldve love to see how u react :('_

_'I got your message loud and clear. I love them and I love you <3' _

_'And u call ME the sap! Luv u too 'ku hope to see u soon!'_

Riku looked at the flowers again, softly touching the Lily of the Valley.

_Returning Happiness._

_'Be careful out there, see you soon too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings (correct me if I'm wrong please!)  
> White Carnation : sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, faithfulness  
> Daisy : Innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer, simplicity  
> Gardenia : Secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck  
> Lily of the Valley : Sweetness, humility, returning happiness, Trust
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this absolutely fluffy fic! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me/follow me on twitter! @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
